Pink To Black
by The Muse Sway
Summary: Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is confronted with Jin Kazama and must deal with rejection. What will become of the young, naive, innocent Xiaoyu. AU hints of LingxJin
1. Chapter 1

Tekken Fanfiction

Title: Pink To Black

By: The Muse Sway

Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is confronted with Jin Kazama and must deal with rejection. What will become of the young, naive, innocent Xiaoyu. AU hints of LingxJin

Authors Note: This story is not BETA'd so forgive any hardcore misspelling, forgotten words that disrupt the flow of the story. PS. The first two chapters start kind of slow. Oh yeah this story starts from the ending of Tekken 5.

Chapter 1: The Heartache

Ling Xiaoyu held a slow pace as she climbed the stairs of the remains of a burning temple. She seemed quiet, shy, and scared which didn't seem to match her apparel and brightly colored accessories. Her expression showed that she was lost in thought and to be concentrating as if something important was about to happen. Though, it was the end of the fifth King of the Iron Fist Tournament. She had tried to do something silly with the brilliance of an old scientist. She wanted to change back time and to stop the suffering of the Mishima family. To do that she would have to stop Heihachi Mishima from tossing his son Kazuya Mishima off a cliff and into his emotional pit of death. Though failing to do so she felt silly and realized it's impossible to change the past. However, she could work on the present to change the future.

Finally, Xiaoyu reaches her destination, she stops hesitant to see her friend Jin Kazama the son of Kazuya and the real reason why she wanted to stop the madness of the Mishima family. She gasps as she takes a step back placing her hand over her mouth, realizing her friend seemed to silent as if he was mourning or praying. He moves his head to the side not completely looking up but acknowledging her presence. Ling takes a deep breath before speaking a word. She knew it was going to be a tough and long conversation.

"Jin-kun, I didn't know you were here but I have so much to tell you. So perhaps this is a good thing, right?" Ling starts as she gathers up the courage to walk forward before going on. " I wanted to pay my respects, I heard this temple was the last place they saw Heihachi alive. I know how it must feel being so close-"

"No!" Jin interrupted with out vacillation. Ling stepped backed she knew she touched a nerve.

"No? But Jin he was your grandfather he was the one-"

"He was a bitter and abusive old man, I'm glad he's dead at least… I hope so," Jin ended with a hint of uncertainty.

"What, no person can be that bad, Jin," Ling started lightly. Jin finally turned to face her.

"Xiaoyu, why are you here?" Jin asked fiercely. It was an obvious attempt to change the subject which never seemed to fail when used against Ling. She always faltered when it came to Jin's temper.

"Oh alright, it was to pay respects to Heihachi, I know he must of treated you badly, but I know he didn't treated me so. A big teaser I would say especially take my idea of starting a theme park but he did help me when it came to Panda," Ling ended as she walked closer to Jin feeling more secure.

They stood there next to each other quietly examining the ashes, what was ruin remains of great temple. It looked as if a war had happen to the area trees and statures seemed to be in bad condition.

"Jin, are you going to hide from everyone again?" Ling asked quietly breaking the silence. Jin didn't say anything in reply instead kept quiet. Ling tried again, "I know your disappeared from us last time, don't you care about your education? Your future? Don't you care about your friends and me?" she asked turning to face him. He stood stiff as a board his eyes closed in silence.

"Ling, don't you get it? I don't have a future. My life everything is tarnished all because of my fathers before me," he said looking up straight ahead. Ling stepped in front of him knowing well he wasn't going to budge.

"It doesn't have to be Jin, you don't have to run and hide from us! Just tell me what's bothering you , I can help!" Ling ended brightly.

"You can't help me no one can!" Jin yelled as he turned around to angry to face her.

"That's not true!" she yelled back before calming herself, turning to the side looking slightly ashamed. "Or maybe it is true," she ended before taking a long pause. Jin didn't move but seemed to be interested as he turned half face to face her. Ling turned a bright shade of red. "Well, you may not know this, but I heard about your family from Yoshimitsu he told me what Heihachi did to your father, and well now I know it must of ran in your family since your Great Granfather seemed to be something nasty as well, I mean who knew that some one that evil could-"

"Ling?!" Jin interrupted growing impatient. Though he seemed to be in a better mood.

"Oh, he he, sorry. Anyways, you might think it's silly but I actually did try to," she started feeling really sheepish.

"Try to what?" Jin asked facing her completely and crossing his arms over his chest. Ling giggled embarrass like before cupping her hands in front of her fidgeting with her fingers. "Well I found this old scientist and he said he found a way to go back to the past. So I gave him all this money so I can try to go back to the past and stop… Heihachi from throwing your father off a cliff," Ling ended with a bright smile, which seemed overly exuberant. Jin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"It figures you would try to do a silly thing such as that," he said. He started to turn and walk away.

"Hey where are you going? It's true! I was trying to do a good thing for you and your family!" Ling said shocked that Jin was walking away. She felt her heartbeat race. She hated when Jin always walked away from her. It was like he was a slow unstoppable force. Ling gathered her anger instead and ran up in front of him. "Hey what's your problem, Jin?" Ling asked spreading her legs and arms out wide so he wouldn't pass.

"Nothing is my problem," he said simply, though his face expression showed other wise. He kept looking off to his side, either paranoid or annoyed.

"Well then why are you walking away this time?" Ling asked as she started to relax. Jin turned around and started to walk the other way. This time Ling rolled her eyes and she wasn't going to play games anymore. She ran up to him and jumped high in the air turning to kick him in the back of the head. Jin flew spinning in the air landing on his back. He placed a hand behind his head massaging it looking sore.

"Hey! I didn't know the Tournament was still on?" he said sarcastically. Ling's hands curled to fist and she stomped the ground in anger.

"I'm tired of you running away, walking away from me not telling me anything. Other than you're in danger don't do this or don't do that! I don't care anymore! I care about you Jin!" It was if she was yelling into the sky her eyes closed tightly shut but tears still seemed to be streaming out.

Jin stared up at her confused and solemn like. He seemed to be thinking though finally he stood up and dust himself off. He stood there staring at her for a while complex on what to feel or how to act. Yet unthinkingly he walked forward, opening his arms wide he placed his arms around her and hugged her. Ling opened her eyes confused. He never saw her friend hug anyone nor anything. She never saw him hug his father, his grandfather, a stuffed animal. Nothing yet he stood there awkward hugging her. He spoke low almost in a whisper, almost to himself.

"I haven't hugged anyone since my mother," he said to her. "She was the only who truly cared about me. Not my Father or Grandfather cared as much as she did. In fact I know they don't care at all. Yet somehow I'm sure your feelings are true," he spoke before letting go and holding her away. She didn't even realize he had stopped hugging her and was now tightly holding onto her arms. He didn't even gave her time to hug back. "This is why, I'm asking you to leave me alone and to forget about me," he said simply. Ling looked up shocked and confused.

"What? Why?" she asked simply. Jin let go and let out a deep sigh.

"Because, you're risking your life for something trivial. Don't you see what you're doing is stupid?" he said it was so perfect and precise. Almost no emotion was behind it.

"What? How can you say that? I'm your friend, I care about you!" she yelled in protest.

"I know and I care about you though you're a nuisance you just don't understand," he said as if he was a father figure.

"Don't understand what?" she asked in shock and anger.

"Us, friends honestly do you believe we're friends. We don't have anything in common. You love my family, I despise them! My life is hell and yours is simple, free, peaceful. Can't you see what you have and always risk when you enter these tournaments? Your life your freedom," he said turning to pace before continuing his speech. I don't even have friends. Yet you continue to believe we are. So now I'm telling you we're not," he ended.

Ling stood there in shock, all these words pouring out of him so cruel, so mean. It hit right to her heart which began to pang and ache. She gather what little anger and tried to put into words. Trying hard to overcome the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I don't believe you. I just can't. I am your friend! I do know what I'm doing when I enter the tournaments. I can defend myself and you know it!" she ended yelling.

"I just don't want to have a guilty conscious incase you do fail and get hurt or even worse, die," he said childishly. Ling stood there angry but couldn't think or anymore words. "You cant' save me, No one can save me, not even my mother! I'm condemned! Can't you see that, I envy you and your free life. I envy your soul! But me I'm cursed and it's all because of my Father and Grandfather. I don't need a friend like you. I need someone who understands my pain. Who does something other than selfish acts of stupidity. I need a savior and a _real woman_, not a child like you." he ended making his way towards the stairs.

Ling Xiaoyu waited for him to be out of sight before crumbling to the floor. She hugged herself as tears came flowing out of her eyes. She never felt so worthless and sad in her life. She kept shaking her head she didn't want to believe the events just happened. That Jin said such cruel things and meant it. She sat there only left with her tears and sorrow.

Jin strongly made his way down the long set of stairs. Though it wasn't too long before he saw his cousin Asuka looking blank faced and cold. She looked up waiting for him to walk down.

"I was going to talk to you…but you seemed to be busy," Asuka said as Jin kept making his way down. He stayed silent. "Maybe we can talk later I mean how about tomorrow for lunch or something?" she continued to follow him in silence. "Okay Lunch it is," she said and followed her cousin down the steps to confused and uncertain to confront him about what she couldn't help but overheard.

_Authors Note: Well that's the end of chapter 1. Review are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Tekken Fanfiction

Title: Pink To Black

By: The Muse Sway

Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is confronted with Jin Kazama and must deal with rejection. What will become of the young, naive, innocent Xiaoyu. AU hints of LingxJin

Authors Note: Once again this story is not BETA'd so forgive any hardcore misspelling, forgotten words that disrupt the flow of the story.

Chapter 2: Asuka's Talk

Asuka waited patiently for her cousin Jin to arrive at the dinner. She didn't know him very well, in fact she didn't know him at all. Yet ever since she heard of his existence she knew she had to meet him. It wasn't till the end of the fifth tournament that she did meet her cousin in an unfortunate and embarrassing way. Having his head on her... well, it wasn't the best light for her cousin and her reaction probably wasn't either. Asuka sat quietly eating her fries and dipping them into ketchup. Occasionally she would look out the window at passersby and drink from her vanilla shake.

Suddenly a hard whoosh sound startled her, her cousin Jin had just tossed a leather jacket on the booth in front of her.

"You startled me..." she paused, "By the way my name is Kazama.... Asuka Kazama," she said as she stuck out her hand, he sat down before shaking it.

"Jin," he said simply, Asuka tilted her head to the side wondering if he was going to say more but didn't. Her expression lightened.

"Ahhh strong silent type, I see," she said as she nodded with a point with her finger. Jin cracked his neck, not used to being pointed out as an item on display.

"So what is it?" he started strongly. Asuka's eyes widen.

"Don't you want some food first?" she asked in a defensive tone. He sighed and placed an elbow on the table.

"I'm not hungry," he said before looking up at her. Asuka gulped as she blushed, she didn't realize how handsome her cousin was. She pushed the thought out of her head immediately.

"Suit yourself, then," she said as she stuffed her face with fries. He cleared his throat, Asuka took the hint nodded as she drank her milkshake. "Okay, well the real reason I asked you here today is...well I wanted to get to know you more. I mean it's not everyday you meet a new family member," she said with a smile. "So Jin tell me about yourself," she started as she sat cheerily for a reply.

He took his elbow off the table and leaned back. "Well since you know my name already, I guess I'll start with my family. I'm the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya...Kazuya Mishima. My Grandfather is Heihachi and my Great Grandfather is Jinpachi Mishima, there anything else?" he ended irritated. Asuka took a deep sigh.

"Okay how about, why are you in the tournament? What happened to Aunt Jun, why does Heihachi hate you so much, why do you have so many enemies?"

"Is that all?" Jin asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, what's your favorite color, food, dessert, animal-"

"Okay I get it, so we have a lot of catching up to do," he said loudly to interrupt. He shook his head. "Look I'll tell you what I want you to know, nothing else, is that understood?" he said crossing his arms.

Asuka gave a big nod.

"Okay, well... uh.... what was your first question?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Why are you in the tournament?"

"Pass," he said simply.

"What?!" she said out loud.

"Hey I said I'll tell you what I want you to know," he repeated his earlier remark. Asuka turned red but calmed down.

"Okay well what happened to Aunt Jun? AND I deserve to know this one!" she stated in a demanding tone. Jin looked of the side his expression soften.

"She died, a few years back," he said calmly. Asuka turned pale and felt chilled.

"Oh, I didn't know... I'm sorry, I wished I had gotten to know her," she said nicely.

"You would of liked her, she was a great woman," he replied. A waiter came to the table.

"Is there anything else you want to order? How about you sir?" the man asked as he placed a menu in front her him. Jin looked through it real fast. Asuka cleared her throat.

"I want more fries, and get him a milkshake," she said. Jin nodded it was as if she read his mind.

"Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry?" the waiter asked.

"Strawberry," he said with a smirk. Asuka muffled her giggle. Jin gave her an offended look and she looked away. Then she focused in on someone, her eyes narrowed. Jin noticed as he turned around as well.

"What?" he asked he rubbed the bottom of his chin with the back of his hand.

"Oh I just thought that person looked familiar... it was nothing really," she said as waved it off. Moments passed and Jin was soon sipping out of a strawberry shake, while casually taking a fry or two from Asuka.

Asuka ran out of questions, her head soon went blank as she started out the window then the first image came to mind. Steps, stone steps a flashback from the day before. She heard arguing, which made her stop as if someone had placed in invisible wall in front her.

"Jin?" Asuka asked emotionless. Jin made a noise as he gave a nod. "Why did you say those mean things to that girl yesterday? I mean she sounded so strongly, her words... didn't they mean anything to you?"

"No," he said curtly. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she faced him.

"You're lying," she said stubbornly. "I know I barely know you but... I can tell when a person is lying," she said strongly. Jin gave a small sigh as he put his elbow on the table and propped his head on his hand.

"Maybe a little," he spoke again.

"A little?" Asuka repeated sarcastically, "You're appearance states otherwise," she said as she crossed her arms. "You know you hurt her feelings, she cried so heavily after you left, I kind of felt bad just leaving her there myself. Since I didn't know her, I mean...I don't know," she trialled off. "Why were you arguing?" Asuka asked in a curious but non obtrusive tone. Jin looked up at her briefly before looking down at the table.

"Stuff," he said with a pause. Asuka turned red as she rolled her eyes. "stupid stuff really," he finished.

"Stupid stuff, ri----ght," Asuka repeated sarcastically with a nod. " Bullshit!" she said loudly Jin looked up startled.

"What?" he asked offended.

"Just plain crap, I know you must of said something mean, for someone to cry like that," she said shaking her head. Jin sat up angrily.

"Alright so I did, so what?! It's none of your business!" he said slamming his hands against the table. Everyone around looked startled but tried to mind their business all the same.

"All she tried to do was help you! You're not alone Jin, everyone feels that way once in a while but we're not," she said through gritted teeth.

"What? How-- you already know? Then why are you asking me?!" he asked again angrily.

"You guys were arguing so loud I'm surprised the whole country side didn't here you, besides I wanted to hear it from your mouth," Asuka said turning bright red. Jin looked to the side he cracked his knuckles, as if he was preparing to attack.

"Yes, you're right she tried to help me but I can't be babysitting her all the time. She needs to grow up," he said simply.

"It seems the both of you need a lot of growing up to do," Asuka said grabbing her straw. Jin looked at her perplexedly. Her voice it was almost as if it was his mother talking. "Besides sometimes we _wish_ others to change... it may turn into something you might regret," Asuka ended before drinking the last of her milkshake.

From afar a girl with distinguish pigtails hid behind a pillar as she stared at the her friend and this so called cousin of his. She didn't know her yet already she envied her for she was able to have Jin sit long enough for a decent conversation. Xiaoyu took a deep sigh as she closed her eyes with sadness. Was she just a big joke in Jin's life? She didn't understand what she did wrong. She turned to give the two one last look before softly saying "Goodbye," she said it as nice as she could. Tears slowly streaming out, she gave a small wave before turning around. Her hands tightened into a fist. Only hate, regret, bitterness was all there was left.

"I'm not a child! I will not be looked down upon anymore!"

Okay end of chapter hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
